firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rebel Frigates
Nebulon B Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns, turbolaser, Laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Description: Average Rebel frigate with two turbolaser batteries and two batteries of ion cannons. A ship of quite versatile combat without any notable weakness. Nebulon B Frigate Modificated Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Description: Average Rebel Frigate modified with many more emplacements of weapon. Superior to its biggest sister this ship of combat is the darling of the missions of escort. Corona Frigate Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, Ion guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: E wing, K wing Description: The Corona Class Frigate is the most recent alternative to the Nebulon B Frigate, it possesses the same basic concept but without the weaknesses. Nevertheless it is slightly more expensive and slow. Assault Frigate MKI Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Turbolaser pesados, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: No Description: The Frigate of Assault Rebellious Mk I has been created modifying a Battleship, hence despite his good armament disposition turns out to be slow and expensive of supporting. Nevertheless it is provided with a potency of fire superior to ships of major size. Assault Frigate MKII Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Turbolaser pesados, antifighter laser guns, flak guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: No Description: Heavy frigate of assault MK the IInd is another successful modification of the engineers' body Rebelde from a Frigate Nebulon B. After a big transformation they have turned the ancient model of Kuat into something much more modern and powerful, capable of the double rivalled with Cruises of big that she. Nevertheless everything has a price and this ship does not transport fighters. CC9600 Frigate Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Cluster mines-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Modificated Description: This Frigate represents the alternative Corelliana constructed especially for the Rebellious Alliance to the popular Frigate Nebulon B of Kuat, with a similar size, the CC9600 presents a better capacity of response to an attack thanks to an armament that includes torpedo tube, lanzamisisles, batteries anti fighter, turbolaser batteries and cannons ions. Its only disadvantage can be his high price for his size. Liberator Carrier Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-Amplificar potencia motor Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: A wing, B wing Description: Created and constructed by the Corporation Sorosuub. The enemy often thinks that it is a small and weak cruiser, nevertheless its V-shaped form allows it to transport a whole variety of weapons. Mon Calamari Frigate 30 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns, lanzadores de advanced proton torpedoes, lanzadores de heavy rockets Abilities: Cluster mines-Barrage Deploy Fighters: No Description: The MC30c is a ship of extremely rapid line. It has heavy weapon that cross the shields, but scarcely it is provided with proper shielding. Mon Calamari Cruiser 40 Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, lanzador de missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Description: Light cruiser Mon Calamari MC40, smaller and cheap version of the MC80, very versatile for his size, equipped with the whole variety of turbolaser cannons, ion cannons and anti-fighter laser cannons, it is an ideal ship for the escort of facilities and groups of transports. Mon Calamari Cruiser 60 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser, flak guns, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: E wing, B wing Description: The Light cruiser Mon Calamari MC60 is the substitute of the MC40, equipped with the most modern technologies in armament and defenses. This ship can bear so much damage as much major cruisers thanks to its advanced defenses. Mon Calamari Cruiser 75 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Cañon laser anticaza, ion guns, flak guns, turbolaser, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: XJ wing, B wing Description: With the creation of the MC90 the high Rebel control realized that the MC80 would stay defensive and the MC40 could not keep on fulfilling the intermediate needs of the fleet, for that they developed the MC75 which is a ship with an intermediate potency of fire with regard to the MC90 capable of facing the majority of the problems of the galaxy. Majestic Frigate Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, turbolaser pesados, Laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: No Description: Designed by Republic Engineering Corporation the Cruiser Majestic is a light ship of approximately 700 meters long with a big variety of armament that allows him to face the majority of the rivals of his size. This ship was designed thinking about a ship major than a Frigate for the protection from Pirates and hostile light forces. Loronar Strike Cruiser Modificated Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Generate interdictor field-Missile jamming Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter Type: X wing Description: The modified attack cruiser Loronar is a ship produced from the gravity generators of an Inmovilizador 418 captured to the Empire. This ship is provided with the same interdiction capacity, a light armament of self-defense. Bothan Assault Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: turbolaser pesados, heavy ion guns, laser guns, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 36 Fighter Type: XJ wing, E wing, B wing Description: It is possible that his 800 meters long do not impress but this ship is provided with the most advanced armament and is perfectly capable of facing alone or in group Destroyers of the Imperial class. Also it is a highly fast ship for his size. This ship represents the future of the navy of the Rebel according to the vision of the Bothan. Quasar Carrier Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: turbolaser, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Description: Light cruiser thought as a wetnurse ship for Rebel fighters, usually seen protecting facilities, escorting convoys and even like ferrying fighters of other ships to major ships. It is equipped by 4 turbolaser batteries turbolaser. Harrier Frigate Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: turbolaser, flak guns Abilities: Deploy mines-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Modificated Description: The replacement for the Quasar carrier . Also designed as a mothership for Rebel fighters but with more weapons, better shields and much more powerful. Corellian Heavy Gunboat Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Laser guns, turbolaser, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Description: Designed for the Alliance, the heavy Gunboat is bigger and strong than any other gunboat being deadly against the hostile fighters. Also it possesses better aptitudes to face the big cruises together with a few more powerful propellents. Victory Star Destroyer MKI Hapan Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Star Destroyer previous to the Imperial class, created at the end of the Clone Wars, of 900 meters long, is armed by multiple batteries turbolaser and of ions. Despite his size and armament it still presents a destructive impressive capacity thanks partly to that its weapon is designed to debilitate as rapidly as possible the enemy. Also also this ship possesses a speed of exceptional combat. BattleDragon Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: turbolaser, ion guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: Deploy mines-All power to shields Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: X wing, Y wing BTLS3 Description: This ship is a powerful rival opposite to any enemy, as distinct from the majority of the ships his armament rotates avoiding the times of waiting of reload of the weapon with what it is doubly effective. Nova Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: flak guns, heavy turbolaser, turbolaser, ion guns, advanced missiles, advanced proton torpedoes, heavy rockets Abilities: Deploy mines-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: Miy'til fighter, Miy'til bomber Description: Maximum representative of the technology of the sector Hapes, with scarcely 400 meters long the Nova Cruiser is provided with an armament that is the envy of the big cruises, turbolaser batteries, ion batteries, missile launchers, torpedo tubes and rocket launchers, all of them of big potency and damage. Categoría:Space Frigates